


2 Kings and a Duke

by Prinssess61



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Past Starvation, Past Suicidal Thoughts, and fluff, bit of both, kinda happy ending for remus, married anxceit, mentions of past child abandonment, no happy ending (for roman at least), remus and roman are.... complicated, remus is their adopted son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:26:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Remus's past is not one he takes pleasure in remembering, but he will retell it for just the right person(I suck at summaries, so this is all you're gonna get)
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit Sanders, anxceit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	2 Kings and a Duke

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: mentions of past child abandonment, past starvation, past suicidal thoughts, let me know if I need to add anything!
> 
> This was inspired by Only You by GhostRaccoon
> 
> Go check him out!!

The guards opened the double doors allowing the king to walk in briskly and go towards where his husband was awaiting him. King Virgil wore rich purple, a clear sign of royalty, while his husband, King Janus, was wearing a bright yellow outfit. Virgil sat down on his throne, saying to his husband, “What is so important, dear? Who is this?”

“Just be patient, darling. We need to wait for our Duke to get here,” Janus replied, looking at the spy on his knees on the floor.

At that moment, Remus burst into the throne room, and said, “Why do I need to be here?”

The spy’s eyes widened at the voice.

“I have a surprise for you,” Janus said standing up as Remus neared the thrones.

“What kind of surprise?” Remus asked, tilting his head.

“Take a look for yourself,” Janus said, gesturing to the person in front of him with a cruel smile on his lips.

Remus looked at the spy, who had just been caught trying to find an entrance, but he was looking down at the floor. He slowly walked up to the spy, as Janus whispered something into Virgil’s ear. Virgil’s immediately stiffened and anger welled inside him. Remus put his hand under the spy’s chin and lifted his head up to meet his eyes.

His eyes widened and he stumbled back. He composed himself, standing up straighter, and said, “Hello, _Roman_.”

Remus looked back at Janus and asked, “What is he doing here, Dad?”

“He was sent to gather information on our kingdom. I figured since he is your brother, you can decide what to do with him.”

“He’s not my brother. Not anymore,” Remus replied. He turned back to Roman and without a second thought he said, “Guards, take him to the dungeons.”

Two guards were immediately at Roman’s side and dragged him away.

“Remus! Remus, wait!” Roman called, but Remus ignored him.

Virgil stood up and wrapped his arms around Remus. “Are you alright Remus? I know it must’ve been hard to see him again, after so many years.”

“I’m fine, Papa. After all, if it weren’t for him, I wouldn’t have you guys,” Remus answered, a sly grin on his face, “But that doesn’t mean I won’t make him pay.”

Virgil smiled proudly, “That’s my boy.”

“You mean _our_ boy,” Janus added.

Remus gasped. “I have a new project. Would you like to see?”

“Gladly,” they said in unison, and they followed Remus out the doors.

\----- -----

Roman was pushed harshly into a cell. He stumbled and fell and the guards chuckled at him.

“I need to see Remus,” he demanded.

“That’s Your Highness to you,” one of the guards snarled.

They walked away, ignoring Roman’s pleas. Roman slumped down and rested his head on the wall behind him. He would’ve never agreed to this if he knew Remus was here. He didn’t even know Remus was still alive. Roman lost himself in his thoughts.

It was about three hours later when Remus stepped into the dungeons and ordered the guards to leave him and Roman alone. Roman looked up and his eyes met Remus’s furious ones.

“Remus, I-”

“I don’t want to hear it,” Remus said in an icy, unforgiving tone.

Roman tried to speak, but Remus cut him off again.

“Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time in a far away land, there was a king and queen. Then one day, the king and queen had two children, twins, actually.”

Roman’s face darkened. He knew where this was going.

“One of the twins, the older one, was blessed and everyone loved him! He didn’t even have to try to succeed. No matter what he did, he did everything right. The other twin was cursed. Everything he did was bad. No matter how hard he tried, he could never do as good as his brother. He tried everything. He tried doing the same thing his brother did, but every time, he failed. The two grew up together, but their parents always favored the older twin.”

Remus paused and took in Roman’s face. He was pale, paler than could be considered healthy. His eyes were shining with unshed tears and he had guilt and terror carved into his features.

“One day, on the twins’ tenth birthday, the parents decided the younger twin wasn’t good enough. They said his ideas were twisted and that he would bring ruin to the kingdom. They cast him out without anything to survive with. The younger twin was sent away from the kingdom and left to die. He wandered as far as he could, having to steal food just to survive. Then after weeks of not being able to get food and barely any water, the younger twin collapsed. He wanted to die. He didn’t care anymore. His eyes closed and he hoped he would never open them again.”

A tear rolled down Remus’s cheek as he retold the story.

“But while the younger brother was on death’s door, the older twin was enjoying a pleasant life, having servants to give him with anything he asked. He had the king and queen’s love. He didn’t care where his cursed brother was.”

Roman’s face was stained with tears, whether from sadness or guilt, Remus wasn’t sure.

“The younger brother woke up, much to his dismay, but he was somewhere warm. He had collapsed near the gates of a castle. The kings of the land took pity on the boy and adopted him. They took care of him and he finally succeeded at something. His ideas were finally welcomed. He was finally loved. He finally had a reason to live. But as he grew up and his new parents raised him, his hatred for his brother grew with him. His hatred grew so much that he took the title of a duke so he wouldn’t be associated with his brother in any way. His parents, the two kings, encouraged him to get revenge and the younger brother listened to them. Then on one miraculous day, the older brother showed up at the same castle the younger brother lived in.”

Remus looked him dead in the eyes with a coldness that chilled Roman to his core.

“Do you know what happened to the older brother?”

Roman stayed silent.

“He was never heard from again.”

Remus turned on his heel and walked out, taking pleasure in Roman’s broken, pitiful, and fading sobs.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't updated Deceitber in like... 6 months or something, but I am working on it, but due to some personal issues, I may not be able to update for some time still. Just know that I will finish those before December 2020
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
